Looking back
by brittana-unicorns
Summary: Quinn and Sam are in for a shocking life changer as Quinn looks back on her life in the past 8 years.
1. Chapter 1

**Haii guys… I kinda scrapped every fanfic that I attempted to write and I'm sorry to those of you who enjoyed them. I've practically read every Quam fanfic and couldn't find one like this. I really wanted to read one like this and just couldn't find one so HEY-HO! I'm just going to write it.**

_E P I L O G U E _

My mother used to tell me to guard my heart well because you never knew when your heart could get ripped out from your chest. I always used to think she was an idiot saying that so ignored her; that was, until high school junior year. I fell in love with a guy called Sam. I'm pretty sure I loved him like proper loved him. Well, the year before that I fell pregnant with a guy who wasn't my boyfriend. He finished our relationship and we never really got to say goodbye. I'm saying this because I cheated on the guy I thought I loved and he broke my heart. Well as it turns out, senior year, he forgave me and we got back together. We promised that we would never do anything to hurt each other and so we have stayed together since then. I'm now 22 and happily married. We live in a nice house in Laguna beach, California. I know that we will always love each other now. You know how I know that? Because I'm sat on the edge of the bath tub across from the counter where the sinks are looking at two separate sticks all reading positive.

_C H A P T E R O N E_

I was sat in the middle of our double bed deciding how to tell him. Do I just come out and say 'I'm pregnant!' Or do I do it subtly and more interestingly? I weighed out my options with the time I had remaining before he came home from work.

I decided on doing it subtly by sitting on the sofa reading an old pregnancy book I dug out from all of Beth's stuff. So that's what I did. I went into our big closet and on one of the shelves pulled out a shoebox with the name 'Beth' scrawled on it. I set it down on the floor and sat down, crossing my legs. I pulled off the lid and dug through the stuff until I found the book. I checked my watch, 5 minutes, perfect. Quinn put the box back where it belonged and trudged down the stairs to the sofa. She made sure she was facing the door he would walk through and opened the book at a random page.

Sam walked in and came and shut the door behind him. "I'm in the living room!" I called and watched as he came in a double take. "Why- uh are you reading that?" He said as he walked over. Quinn patted the space next to her so he could come sit with her. He fell down next to me and put an arm around her. He looked down at the page I was reading and his eyes widened slightly. Guessing he just figured what book it is. "Well, I was cooking some mashed potato for later and I felt really sick all of a sudden. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I was curious so I took two tests…" Quinn trailed off leaving a dramatic pause. One of Sam's hands wrapped around her waist and the other took one of her hands that wasn't holding the book. "They were both positive! We are going to be parents!" I shouted and turned my head to kiss Sam full on on the lips. "Quinn! I'm so happy right now!" Sam replied a smile plastered on his face. I saw a single tear roll down his face. A happy tear.

A few days later Sam took me to go see a doctor. We held hands as we waited for our names to be called for me to get a sonogram. So when we did get called Sam practically dragged me to the room we were called to, but, of course being careful because of his child being in my stomach. The doctor lead us to the bed in the centre of the room and Sam helped me onto it. I pulled my top up to expose my now toned stomach. The doctor took some details from Sam and then got the things ready. The monitor flickered to life and I squeezed Sam's hand. The doctor put the cold gel on my stomach which made me squirm. I soon calmed down and waited for him to press the appliance to my stomach and everyone being able to see the fetus in my stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah. I'm addicted to writing this story. Deal with it. Chapter 2 :D Enjoy.**

_C H A P T E R T W O _

_After the first screening life went on so quickly I didn't realize how big my baby bump was getting and I hadn't told anyone. Me and Sam had organized to travel back to Lima where everyone apart from Rachel, Kurt and Blaine had stayed there but they were visiting for a little while anyway. So we were sat waiting as the plane descended into Ohio where we would catch a cab to Brittany and Artie's house. _

_The door swung open and I was engulfed by a hug from Brittany. I laughed and waited as she did the same to Sam. She invited us in and we all joined the group of new directions sat in her living room. "Hey, guys!" I said excitedly as everyone rung in with their greetings. "So me and Quinn have some exciting news so we thought we would make this trip, not only to see you all but to tell you in person." Sam started and looked at me to carry on. "Well, um… Most of you all have children now after we all got out of college and well, I'm pregnant!" I said and everyone erupted in congratulations and I got hugs and kisses off everyone in the room. _

_After everything had died down a little they were all sharing little stories about how their life was going. I had my hand on my stomach. The bump may only be little but it felt really defined. I felt Sam's hand slip over to my stomach too so his hand was covering mine and most of my stomach when Brittany was half way through her story of how she found a feather in the park. _

_After a long weekend back in Ohio they were back in CA and I had a slight craving for pop tarts. So I would regularly get Sam to make me a plateful of pop tarts. I remember another time when we was watching a comedy and I randomly started bawling my eyes out at a bunny eating a carrot. Sam had jokingly said, "Oh no, the baby hormones have started." And I replied by slapping him playfully on the thigh. _

_Day by day the due date drew closer. They had gone for screenings regularly and were both going to work. Luckily, Quinn could work a little from home because of her job as a estate agent but Sam worked as a health and safety officer and was out of the house more than me. So one day I decided to go to the mall and pick up some more clothes for when I would explode. So I got in my car and turned on the radio as I hummed along to the songs. 'The lady is a tramp' came on and I laughed slightly as I remembered Puck singing this in glee club all of those years ago._

_I picked up a few outfits that were all from the maternity section that would last me all the way through my pregnancy and got home to Sam being there with a bowl of chips and soda watching a game on TV. "Hey Babe" He said as I walked passed kissing him on the cheek. _

"_Hi. Just been to the mall." I replied._

"_What did you get?" He said, sitting up and turning to see me put my multiple bags on the dining room table. "Just, stuff… Clothes… from the maternity section." I replied._

"_Oh, cool… want to watch a movie later?" He asked._

"_Yes! That's another thing I got. I picked up 'I am number 4' From wal*mart because I remember you wanting to get it and plus, there is someone who looks exactly like me in it too." I answered and fished around in one bag until I pulled it out on blue ray. I walked over to Sam and gave him it. He took it and inspected the back. "Thank you" He said and pulled me forward to kiss me on the lips. I smiled against his lips but pulled back when a sharp pain shot through my stomach and back. I managed to hide it because it wasn't that bad. "Something wrong?" Sam said sitting up and spinning around. _

"_Nope. Everythings fine. " I lied. To make it convincing I added a smile and turned around. Another pain only worse. "Ow! Crap! Crap!" I shouted grabbing the little lump on my stomach and sat on the ground. Sam shot up like a rocket. _

"_What's wrong? Is the baby coming?" He replied kneeling down next to me and putting one hand on my stomach and taking one of my hands. "No, douche bag!" I panted. "I'm fine just cramps and back ache. I'll be fine in a minute just help me up and over there." I added and lifted my hand from my stomach to point in the general direction of the sofa nearest to us. He nodded and helped me up carefully and practically carried me over to the sofa. He laid me down gently, delicately almost as if I was the thinnest piece of glass that he could not break. I smiled at him as he sat on the floor near my stomach and placed his hand on top of mine which had gone back there to comfort me. That's when I knew he was going to be the best father to our kid._

_The rest of the month passed like a blur. I was getting more frequent cramps and other pains but it was all worth it for the end result. We had had a few sonograms since the first and you could clearly see the baby's head now. One thing that really surprised me is when Rachel Berry from high school showed up at our doorstep. Sam was out at work so it was just Quinn because she had finished work early. The door knocked and Quinn slowly rose from her position on the sofa and swung the door open. "Hi, Quinn!" Rachel practically sung. Yup still the annoying voice._

"_Hey, Rachel. Do you want to come in?" I replied. I did like Rachel it's just when she spoke she could get a little annoying. "Sure!" She said and I stepped aside for her to come in. I shut the door behind her and lead her over to our living room. I took my place back and invited her to sit next to me. "How are you?" She asked, eying my stomach. "Good thank you and how about yourself?" I replied. _

"_Excellent actually! I landed a role in wicked!" She answered and clapped._

"_Wow Rachel! That's awesome. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you in California?" I asked._

"_Oh, because the role is for the production here in LA but I thought I might drop by and see how you are. Where's Sam?" Rachel said._

"_Oh, that's cool and he is at work. Although," Quinn started looking at the clock over the mantle piece, "He should be home anytime." And as if on cue, Sam walked in and saw me and Rachel talking. "Rachel!" Sam said and walked over. He gave me a kiss and then gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek which she returned. I moved up closer to Rachel so he could sit on the same sofa. "How have you been? And how's Finn?" Sam said, moving a hand protectively around me. _

"_I'm good thanks and so is Finn. He is out looking for an apartment right now." She replied._

"_Oh, I would invite you to stay here but there isn't enough room although you are welcome to visit whenever you would like." I said and smiled at her._

"_Thank you. I will take that into account." Rachel said and smiled. "Anyway. I must be off… lines to learn and other things like that. I'll text you?" Rachel added and pecked me and then Sam on the cheek. "Sure." I replied and smiled as I and Sam got up to see her to the door. Once she was gone Sam pressed me up against the wall and pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't a pressured kiss or a over sensitive one… It was sweet and calm. Once we pulled back we were both gasping for air. "What was that for?" I said. "I just missed the taste of your lips." Sam said and took my hand. He lead me back into the front room and sat me back down in the same place. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick author note… thank you for the reviews and thank you alybear for pointing out my switch in person. I just checked it through and your right. I have been switching. So from now on I'm gonna right in 3rd**** because I'm always using 3****rd**** person and thought I would have a change but its not working out for me. Also, I have writers block with the whole pregnancy thing. Never been pregnant and by the way not for a while so I wouldn't know what to do. So I'm just going to skip along 9 months.. Nothing interesting would of happened. Quick, not really holly? Yeah so here is chapter 3 :D**

_C H A P T E R T H R E E_

Quinn was sat at her dressing table thinking over the last 9 months. She was curling her long blonde hair in preparation for Rachel's big show case in her production. Sam was stood across the bedroom from her putting his shirt on and Quinn had picked the perfect dress which was laid on their double bed. She was just about finished curling her hair so she grabbed her powder and put it on her nose as a top up before slipping it in her purse along with her mascara before standing up. Doing things that required movement took a lot more energy now so she was really slow at moving. Sam watched her stand up and Quinn just smiled. She averted her gaze knowing too well what Sam was staring at. In just a few short weeks there would be an addition to the Evans' family. She slipped her dress on, careful with the stomach. She had realized she was way bigger than she was with Beth. It didn't take long to get ready so soon enough we were in the car and on our way to LA.

When they had gotten to the theatre which had taken them about an hour to do so they found Rachel and Finn. They said good luck to Rachel and then Finn, Sam and Quinn all made their way to their front row seats. They waited anxiously for the performance to start knowing that Rachel would be the first to appear. Quinn had her hand on her stomach and Sam's arm was resting around her shoulders. Halfway through the show Quinn started getting very uncomfortable pains in her stomach and back. She couldn't sit still for at least 10 seconds and started to get a few very funny feelings.

When it was the break Quinn sprung up from her chair and half sprinted out of the auditorium all while Sam was running after her. "Quinn! what's wrong? Has something happened? Quinn!"

Quinn reached the door to the outside and stepped outside. She breathed in the cool air and sat down on a bench. Sam came and sat next to her. Quinn reached over and took one of his hands, she placed it delicately on her stomach and waited patiently. "Can you feel that?" Quinn finally said.

"He/she is kicking!" Sam said excitedly.

Quinn took a very long deep breath. "I think I'm going into labour."

Sam's eyes widened. "What? We have a few weeks left? That's great, Quinn!"

Quinn smiled and slowly got to her feet but Sam stopped her before she could do anything. "You sit back down. I'm going to tell Finn we have to leave. Can you call the local hospital?" He said.

"Yes and hurry, please." Quinn said and gasped. Sam sprinted back into the theatre and Quinn phone the hospital.

Quinn was being wheeled through the hospital by Sam as they made their way to the room they were assigned to. Quinn was clutching her stomach as she groaned. Her hair was blowing in her face from the wind but it soon stopped as she was transferred to a bed. The doctors gave Quinn some medicine for the pain and she soon stopped groaning, well until some contraptions came along. "You should be glad your not the girl." Quinn said jokingly.

"I actually am… but, I'm so proud of you right now." Sam said and leaned in to kiss me on the lips. He was just about to press his lips to mine when I groaned out loud and gripped his shirt until the pain passed.

4 hours later the pain was getting worse. Quinn had been asked if she would like an epidural and wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Sam had stayed silent, just squeezing her hand when the machine read she was having another contraption. He had bags under his eyes but, I suppose everyone did at times like these. Quinn closed her eyes and relaxed into the soft pillows. She must have fallen asleep because half an hour later she woke herself up with back ache. She could see Sam was still asleep so sat up silently. She reached back and pressed the nurse button. She gasped at a contraption and felt a wave of relief as it ended. She looked at the clock. She had been in labour for about 10 hours now. No wonder she had fallen asleep and it must have been more than a half hour snooze.

The nurse came bustling in and saw how much pain I was in. "Please can I have that epidural?" Quinn said between gasps. "Sure honey, I'll just go get the equipment." The nurse said and left. Quinn thought for a second, she would have to wake Sam up because she could not have a needle stuck in her back all by herself. She slowly lent over, careful not to mess up the straps across her stomach they must have put there while she was asleep and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He suddenly sprung up and turned to me, "Is everything alright? Is the baby coming?" Sam said. Quinn laughed but winced at the pain it brought. "No, I'm getting an epidural and I need you." Quinn replied. "Oh, okay." Sam said and turned in his chair. He took Quinn's hand and squeezed it.

At that point the nurse came back in with a trolley full of dangerous looking things. "Okay, hunny, this may sting but only for a second. Can you plesae sit on the edge and lean over as far as you can, please." The nurse said. "Yes and okay." Quinn said shakily. She slowly moved over to the position she was meant to be sat in and lent over. She had held of both of Sam's hands and his head was leant on her shoulder, his breath tickling her neck slightly. It brought her some comfort as she gasped because of the stinging she felt in her back. "It's okay, its okay." Sam said calmly as the procedure finished and the nurse helped me back to my laying position.

"It's weird… I can't feel my legs." Quinn explained. She knew that Sam was trying to take her mind off things and it was sort of working. She could feel the time when she would have to give birth drawing close. It was a weird sensation… she could feel the baby lower in her stomach but at the same time it felt sort of normal.

It was really quiet. She was pretty sure Sam had fallen asleep… she couldn't look because she was in too much pain to do anything but stare forward. She had been in labour for nearly 16 hours now and the epidural was wearing off. She started groaning more until it really started hurting. Sam awoke then and got the nurse. "It looks like your about to give birth…" The nurse said looking at the IV readings. "I'll get the midwife and the nurses who will deliver your baby. Mr Evans, put these on." The nurse said putting scrubs in Sam's hands. Quinn laughed internally at the sight of Sam with his hair tucked in a hat and dressed in all blue.

The midwife came in first and got everything set up. I knew when most of the pain would start when they were telling me to start pushing. Quinn had her legs up and Sam was coaxing Quinn on. The midwife was telling her to keep pushing and it was nearly crowning. "AHHH!" Quinn screamed over and over. "It's crowning." The midwife said as Quinn screamed. The room fell silent then apart from Quinn's frequent shrieks and the piercing sound of a baby crying. Quinn kept pushing and pushing. Screaming and screaming until her whole body went limp and the midwife carried away something in her arms.

**Kind of cliff hanger. I have never given birth or had contraptions so I have no idea. So I'm sorry if things are a little wrong. I worked really hard on this chapter so please review. 'Kay I'll probably update soon enough so there won't be much of a wait 3**

**-Holly**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG thank you for the reviews… Just another quick note. A) I really wasn't sure on what gender the baby should be… I was thinking that if it was a boy Sam could do loads of stuff but if it was a girl then it could be daddy's little princess… So as I'm writing this chapter I will probably decide and B) I can't remember what my other point is:/ I'll just improvise… thank you for reading my fanfic!3**

_C H A P T E R 4_

Quinn let her body go loose. Sam rushed over to Quinn; he had been pushed away while she was in the final stages of giving birth. "Quinn! I'm so proud of you!" Sam said as he kissed her full on the lips. She turned slightly red but didn't have any energy to move. "I love you." She whispered and just then a woman dressed in baby pink with a bundle of matching blankets walked over and said, "Congratulations. You have a new baby girl!" Quinn watched Sam's face as it lit up and tried to peer over the woman's arms to see his daughter. She passed her to Quinn and then Quinn stared in awe at her daughter. Sam was stroking the babies cheek completely shocked.

After about 10 minutes of thinking for the perfect name Quinn finally thought of one. She was sat up now, leaning against a mound of pillows. "How about Tasie?" (**Pronounced like tay-sie) **Quinn said. "It's perfect. She's perfect. Your perfect." Quinn may be really pale but she still managed to blush.

Quinn had fallen asleep about 20 minutes after giving birth. She made sure her baby was okay and comfy before she fell asleep. Sam was outside making phone calls.

"Yeah, We are at the hospital. Quinn had the baby and it's a girl." Sam kept repeating himself to numerous people on the other end as they all said congratulations before Sam said he had to go because he needed to get back to Quinn. He was so happy right now and there was nothing that could be done to stop his happiness at this moment in time.

The next day the happy family were aloud to go home. They had gotten the nursery ready when they first out Quinn was pregnant so there was no set up in need. So when they got home, Tasie in Quinn's arms and Sam with his arms around both of his girls.

Both of the parents were so happy, Tasie was so spoilt she was practically never left without someone admiring her. If she showed any indication she wanted anything she would get it and Sam was always out buying her new clothes which was a surprise but also sweet at the same time. Life was at peace now and Quinn knew right then and there that her life had never been so good in her life then it is now.

**I know it's a super short chapter. There really isn't anything to add. I've been trying to add to it since I put chapter 3 up but no ideas have come. If you have any I would love to hear about them and the next chapter may be a little delayed. Sorry but thank you for reading my fanfic!33**

**-Holly**


End file.
